The Disney Trip
by amorikura
Summary: Senirasushipping volkner x candice and Cynthia x Steven. Stuufssss! They're in 12th grade and they go on a disney trip.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya people. o.o. So. I decided to like, write a story based on one of my other fanfics. It's a Pokemon story, but really has nothing to do with Pokemon. The first one was called The Adventures of Diamond and Pearl, the 125something page one is called Hearthome. I just finished it with my friend. The characters Suki and Zaby are based on me and my best friend. I'm Suki, and she is Zaby. It takes place in high school, but in TADP and Hearthome, they're married and have kids. If you wanna know what Suki looks like, she's basically Candice with Dawn's hair. :D And Volkner looks like Volkner from Pokemon. And then Zaby looks like Cynthia from Pokemon, google Cynthia from Pokemon. And Steven is Steven from Pokemon... Yeah. Palmer is Volkner's brother who's gay, and Brawly is the single fuck up. Mrs. Kavanaut is based on my language arts teacher, Mrs. Kavanaugh. They're like, the same person. XD!! Oh, Suki stops smoking in Diamond and Pearl cuz she gets pregnant.

It's basically Senirasushipping. But there's some Cynthia x Steven. :P

Enjoy. :D

"Ah la la LA la la laaaaaa, FACK!" Suki took out her lighter and lit her cigarette. Volkner walked over and put his arm around her. "Sup cutiecake?" he asked as he kissed her on the cheek. She held up the music sheets. "What the fuck is this? I can't go that high!" He shrugged. "I don't know, why did you join choir in the first place?" Suki rolled her eyes and threw the music on the ground. She sat on the piano and took a puff of her cigarette. "Dude, you shouldn't be smoking in hurrr." he said. "You might get caught."

"So? I'll blame it on Brawly."

"Will that work?"

"I don't care. He gets blamed for everything anyway. Or I'll blame it on the fag."

"My brother? Palmer?"

"Yeah."

Volkner climbed on the stage and took her cigarette. He took a puff and she snatched it back. "I'll just throw it backstage when I'm done." she said, sighing. He dragged her off the piano and kissed her. She hugged him and ran her fingers through his spiky blonde hair.

"Enough, you two! Get on the bus!" they heard. Suki quickly stuffed the cigarette into her back pocket. Their homeroom teacher was standing there, tapping her foot. "You guys were supposed to be on the bus 10 MINUTES AGO. GO." She pointed outside of the auditorium. Suki smiled, hopped off the piano, and grabbed Volkner's hand. The teacher rolled her eyes and walked out. Suki flicked her cigarette into the bush as they went outside.

"Baby brotherrrrrr!" yelled Palmer as they got on the bus. Palmer patted the seat next to him. "You sit nexta me, and Suki can sit nexta youuuu!" He giggled. Suki gagged and pulled Volkner to the back. Palmer pouted and shrugged down in his seat. Suki gasped when they got to the back. And there was Zaby and Steven, sucking face. "Break it up, BREAK IT UP. That's OUR job. You guys have only been dating for a year!" Suki yelled. "SIDDOWN, YOU TWO." screamed the homeroom teacher. Volkner sat down and Suki sat on Volkner's lap. "Don't you go getting a boner on me." She poked his nose and he rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"I'd like to welcome everyone to this year's senior trip! Except Suki and Volkner." the homeroom teacher shouted. Suki groaned loudly, and they heard a few giggles. "ANYWAY. Most of you know me, I'm Mrs. Kavanawwwwwt. As you guys know already, we're going to the airport, getting on the flight, and going to Disney. Duhhh. We'll explain the rules on the way there." The bus lurched forward, and Suki sat face to face with Volkner. They kissed, and she cuddled him. Zaby threw a cheese curl at her. "What?!" Suki scowled. Zaby smiled sheepishy. "Noooothinggg. I'm class rep. I have to give you guys your tickets." She took them out of her purse and waved them. "Lucky you, I got to schedule everything, and I put you guys together on everything. You owe me big time. Girls aren't supposed to board with guys." She gave them their plane tickets and got up. She went down the aisle, giving everyone tickets. 

"Rub my baaaack." Suki whispered. Volkner gave her a back massage and she smiled and closed her eyes. Volkner grinned evilly at Steven. Steven snarled, and he turned to Zaby. "Want me to rub your back?" He asked. Zaby blinked. "Um...no..." She smiled. Volkner silently laughed, and kissed Suki. She snuggled up to him. "Don't fall asleep, we're almost there." he said. She blinked.

The bus halted to a stop. "Everyone stay put, kay? We'll tell you when to get off." Suki opened her eyes. Volkner was looking at her. "Hiya." he said. She rubbed her eyes and waved. Once everyone else was off the bus, Volkner picked her up and carried her. Mrs. Kavanawt sighed as they stepped off the bus. Zaby smirked. "Mornin' sleepy head. Ready to go?" Suki yawned and nodded. Volkner put her down and she linked arms with him as they walked in the airport. "Everyone just go straight up to the metal detectors, then go to where they tell you. We'll take care of your luggage." Mrs. Kavanawt yelled. The class headed up the stairs, went through the metal detectors, and went to their gate. "Look, there it isssss" Zaby squeaked. Steven smiled. Everyone spread out, sitting with their friends, and waited for them to start boarding. Suki plopped down next to Volkner and sighed. She looked at him and picked up his hand to look at his watch. "Do you have my ticket?" she asked. He smiled and nodded, and pulled the ticket out of his pocket and gave it to her. She smiled and looked at the L.E.D board. "The flight boards at 4:30...it's 3:10...I need to go smoke a cigarette. Wanna come?" she asked. "Sure." he replied, and he got up. Zaby and Steven blinked. "You guys gonna go fuck in the bathroom until we have to get on the plane?" Zaby chirped. Suki scowled. "No, I'm gonna go outside to smoke a cigarette. I can't smoke on the plane." she said. Zaby frowned, and Suki held Volkner's hand as they walked through the airport.

Guys whistled at Suki as they walked. She growled, and Volkner glared at them, making them realize she wasn't up for grabs. Every time they'd do that, she'd always squeeze his hand tighter. "Smoking area, smoking area, I need a fucking ciiiiggggaaaarrrreeeetttteeee..." Suki sang. Volkner laughed. "If only they'd let you sing that in choir. You have an amaaaazing voice." he remarked. Suki smiled at him, and they finally found a small area outside. Suki sat on the railing and took out her Marlboro lights. "Gimme your Zippo." she said with her cigarette in her mouth. He tossed her the lighter, and she lit the cigarette, and took a puff. Volkner stole the cigarettes, and tossed them in the air, catching it, and doing it again. "GIMME MY CIGARETTES. GIMME MY CIGARETTES. GIMME MY CIGARETTES!!" Suki screamed. She sat on the ground and bawled. He blinked and threw them back, and sat down on the ground with his bawling girlfriend. He pushed some hair out of her face and looked concerned at her. Suki rubbed her eyes. "Don't look at me, I'm ugly!" Volkner smiled at her and kissed her. Suki put her hand on his face and kissed him for a long time. Volkner kissed her again after she broke off. "I love you so much Suki. You're gorgeous. You're hot!" Suki laughed slightly, and grabbed the cigarettes. Before she put the pack in her purse, she handed him one and gave him back his lighter. She jumped off the railing and kissed him. He smiled, lit the cigarette, and hugged her again.

"3:30. We have an hour left. Let's go shopping." Suki yelled. Volkner groaned. "Must we, really?" "...WHAT THE HELL'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! I...I..." Suki sniffled, and Volkner felt guilty...again. He sighed. "Alright, I'm sorry. Let's go. Do you want anything?" Suki sighed. "Yes. You." Volkner laughed and hugged her. She held Volkner's hand and they walked through the airport. She gave him puppy dog eyes. "I'm huuuunnngggrrryyy!" She jumped up and down. Volkner stuck his tongue out at her, and he pointed to a restaurant next to them. "That's a pub. We need I.D for beer. Plus, they won't let you on the plane with liquor in your system." She said. Volkner laughed. "Suki? You in there?" He poked her, and she kissed him. "Shut the hell up. Let's find some REAL food. Like...that." She pointed at a McDonalds, and Volkner laughed again. "And you call that real food?"

"Where the hell are they?" Zaby said to herself. Steven tapped her on the shoulder, and pointed behind them. Suki and Volkner were running down the hallway, and ran up to them, panting. "Frontsies backsies for a french fry?" Suki panted. "Deal. Fork it over." Zaby replied. Suki gave her a french fry, and they cut in front of them in the line. They were boarding finally. Suki put the McDonald's bag in her carry-on backpack. Zaby looked at her bags. "What'd you buy?" Suki showed them the hoodie, and then she smiled. "And look at this baby." she said. She stuck out her tongue, and so did Volkner. "YOU PIERCED YOUR TONGUE? AND VOLKNER TOO? DUDEEE!!" She yelled. Suki smiled and stuffed the cigarettes into her backpack too. "THERE YOU ARE. We thought you went missing. God, can't you guys tell us before you go somewhere?" Mrs. Kavanaut yelled. Suki looked at her feet. "Sorry Mrs. K. I really had to go." She grinned, curtsied, and wrapped her arms around Volkner's neck, frenching him. Mrs. Kavanaut rolled her eyes. "Just give them your tickets and let's get out of here..." Mrs. Kavanaut sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Well? Like it? :D Yay! Or nay. Please review and rate and stuffs. :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Chapter 2

"E20, E25, E30! Our seats." Suki pointed as she squeezed past people on the plane. She threw her bag into the overhead cargo thing and looked in the seats. "Do you want window seat?" Volkner asked. Suki shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Do you?" Volkner shook his head. "Nah, you can have it." He smiled, and she smiled too. She plopped down in the seat, smiling. Volkner sat next to her. "You're awful happy." he said. She smiled. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. It's my like, second time on an airplane. Don't have the money to be traveling." He laughed and looked at the crappy magazines in the seat pocket.

In front of them, Zaby and Steven and Palmer giggled at the plane guide thing. The pictures were really weird. Palmer turned around and smiled sheepishly. Volkner blinked. "What?" Palmer giggled. "Oh, nothing. I was checking your seat for a flotation device." Palmer leaned forward and kissed Volkner on the lips. "What the fuck, Palmer!!" He yelled. He wiped his mouth, and Palmer sighed. Volkner turned around, and looked at Suki, who was tapping her long, painted finger nails on the armrests. Volkner cocked his head. "Something wrong?" Suki's eyes widened and she looked at him. "What? Huh? Oh, I'm just like...impatient. Nervous. Whatever. I need a cigarette." The PA system dinged and the captain said:

"Good afternoon, passengers, welcome to U.S Airways flight 9285. We're set for take-off, and we're going to taxi to the runway, and head off to Orlando. Clear skies right now, so the estimated trip time will be about two and a half hours. Please take note of the exit to your..."

Suki stopped paying attention. She bit her lip. Volkner had the plane guide thing and was looking at it, laughing. He poked her. "Look...PFFFTT...HAHAHA!" He pointed at a picture of the people jumping off the plane onto the rubber slide, and the people's arms were pointing straight up and their legs pointing straight out. "...it looks like a Barbie..." Suki laughed. Zaby kicked her seat. "Shut up!" Suki rolled her eyes and rested her head on Volkner's shoulder, looking at the guide.

"We're now clear for takeoff. Sit back and enjoy your trip, and thank you for choosing U.S Airways." The engines starting whirring, and Suki looked outside. She pressed her nose against the window. She looked at the runway, and sat back pressed hard against her seat as the plane started taking off. She looked at Volkner and smiled, and she kissed him as they lifted off the ground.

Suki tapped her foot, staring at the seatbelt sign. Volkner flicked her nose. "Can I put the air on?" he asked. Suki nodded. "Yeah sure whatever. Come on, come on..." She kept staring at the seatbelt sign.

"We've now reached our highest altitude, and you can put your trays down now."

Suki smiled, still staring at the seatbelt sign.

"Ding." The little light turned off, and Suki leaped over Volkner, and ran toward the bathroom. He laughed, and took out his laptop. Suki came out of the bathroom and speed-walked back to her seat. She crawled over Volkner and plopped down in her seat. A few minutes passed, and she looked at Volkner.

"Volkieee." She said.

No response.

She sat there, smiling.

"Vooolllkkkiiiieee." She bounced up and down in her seat.

"Hm?" He said, and she grabbed his shoulder. "Will you be the daddy of my babies?" She asked. He laughed. "Yeah." She giggled, and looked at his laptop. "Watchin' a movie?" He nodded. "Want me to start it over?" She nodded. He smiled and restarted the movie. Suki pushed up the armrest and snuggled him. She grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. Volkner put his hand on her thigh and she jumped. She kissed him, and he kissed her back. She closed the laptop, and she kissed him again. He french kissed her, and she sighed, still gripping his shirt.

Zaby walked back to her seat, and peeked at Suki and Volkner. They were asleep, with Suki resting her head on his shoulder, and they were holding hands. Zaby giggled and sat down at her seat.

When Suki woke up, Volkner was awake, click-clacking on his laptop. She yawned. "What are you doing? How much longer do we have until we land?" He looked over at her and smiled. "Morning. Apparently, we're almost over Georgia, so we got about...an hour." Suki nodded, and yawned again. A woman who worked on the plane walked by with a cart. "Do you want anything to drink?" she asked. "Can I have a coffee, extra cream and sugar?" Suki asked. The woman nodded. "And for you, sir?" she asked. "I'll have the same." he said. She smiled and poured the coffees and gave them cream and sugar. She also gave them pretzels. "Thanks." Volkner said, and smiled. He passed Suki a coffee. "Thaaank you." She chirped. The woman smiled and walked off. Zaby turned around and peered over the seat. "So, you guys are being awful cuddly." she said. Suki drank her coffee. "We always are. It's because I love him." She gripped his hand. "I don't see you and Steven snuggling. You're like 11 year olds." She giggled, and Zaby blushed. "Well...well...shut up!" she yelled. "You brought it up." Suki smirked. Zaby sighed and sat back down. 

An hour later ... 

Suki and Zaby ran around Baggage Claim, looking for their bags. "Bag? Bag? Bag?" they'd say, as they looked at all the bags. Volkner and Steven stayed put, and Volkner put his earring back in. (It's a little hoop with a chain on it.) Steven looked at his clothes. Jeans and a tee shirt. He looked at Volkner's clothes. Ripped skinny legs, striped tee with safety pins, chain wallet. He even had snake bites and a tongue ring! He knew why Suki loved him. Volkner looked at Steven. "You goin' homo? Stop checkin' me out, Stoner!" (Steven's last name is Stone, so he calls him Stoner.) he yelled. Steven shook his head. "No. I was just thinking." he said, as he watched the girls run around again. "Like, I'm so plain, and you look like...so awesome. No wonder Suki loves you. You're like copies of each other. Me, on the other hand..." He sighed and sulked. "I'm not even worthy of dating a blonde. I'm boring. That's why Zaby won't do that stuff with me." Volkner blinked. "Dude, obviously Zaby likes you if she's dating you. She's just kinda scared, I guess." Volkner sighed. "That's how Suki was when we first started dating. She wouldn't cuddle like she did now." Steven blinked, and Volkner smiled. "You have to earn her trust." Suki rounded the corner, and Volkner grabbed her and hugged her. She looked up at him and giggled, and she kissed him. "I found our bags!" She yelled, and she tried to lift his bag. He grabbed her hand, and helped her pull it up. She blushed and smiled. Steven blinked, and smiled. "...thanks." he said silently.

Suki unzipped her bag quickly outside. She grabbed her cigarettes. "Oh, sweet nicotine, how I love thee. But not as much as I love the retard next to me." She kissed the box, and Volkner rolled his eyes. Suki's eyes widened. "...I forgot my lighter!" She started crying. Volkner blinked and hugged her. He gave her his lighter. She sniffled and hugged him back. "That was...random. Why'd you start crying?" Volkner asked as Suki lit her cigarette. "I don't know, it was weird. I just felt like crying." She puffed the cigarette and shrugged. Volkner took a puff of her cigarette and gave it back to her. "Will you buy me a lighter?" she asked. He nodded and hugged her. Steven looked down. "Maybe if I get piercings and start smoking, Zaby'll like me more!" he thought. He walked over to Suki. "Um, can I have one?" he asked. Suki raised her eyebrow. "Um...sure?" She broke a cigarette in half and gave it to him. She lit it, and he took a drag. He started coughing and gave it back to her. "AUGH! MY CIGARETTES!" She glared at him. "Do you know how much a pack of these costs here?!" She yelled, tears in her eyes. He blinked. "Sorry..." She looked in the pack. "I only have fucking 6 and a half left! FUCK!!" She screamed. She crossed her arms and starting crying. Volkner hugged her. "Want mine, baby?" he asked. "No, yours are icky! I need to find someone who'll buy some for me." she yelled. Volkner frowned, and she continued crying. Steven sneaked away silently.

Mrs. Kavanaut counted heads as people boarded the bus. "That's everyone..." She saw Suki sniffling and Volkner holding her hand as they walked toward the bus. Mrs. Kavanaut frowned. "Is everything alright, Suki?" She asked. Suki glared at her, and let go of Volkner's hand and got on the bus. He sighed and watched her. "...It kills me to see her like this. I just wanna make her feel better." he said. Mrs. Kavanaut blinked. "What happened?" He looked at her. "...she doesn't have something she needs. And she can't get them here. It's illegal." he said sternly. She bit her lip. "Can I do anything to help?" she asked. Volkner blinked. "...buy her cigarettes." He walked up the stairs onto the bus. She gasped and grit her teeth. She stood there for a moment and then walked in the bus.

Suki was sitting on the bus across from Zaby and Steven. She was shaking. Volkner sat down and kissed her. "I'll buy you cigarettes. I don't care if I get arrested. I love you." he whispered. She shook her head. "No. I don't want you to get in trouble because of my stupid addiction. I wish I never started smoking...I KNEW something like this would happen eventually." He frowned. "I'll do ANYTHING to make you smile." he said, and he put his arm around her and hugged her close. "...fuck me when we get to the hotel?" She looked up at him. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Anything for you." She smiled and closed her eyes. Steven looked down. He couldn't help thinking it was his fault. Zaby poked him. "What's wrong?" He smiled. "Oh, nothing...I just feel weird." Zaby kissed him. "Do you feel better?" He blinked and nodded. She laid her head on his shoulder, and he smiled. Volkner was looking over at them, and he gave Steven a thumbs up. Steven gave Volkner a thumbs up, too.


	3. Chapter 3

Not much commentary. O; Buttttt. HEYSUP? 

Chapter 3 

People were chattering and buzzing with excitement outside. "That's right," she thought with her eyes closed, "we're in Disney now...Disney..." She sat up. "DISNEY! SHIT!" She shook Volkner. "WAKE UP! GET DRESSED! WE'RE GONNA MISS THE BUS!" Suki yelled. Volkner blinked. "...okay." He sat up, and Suki was already half-dressed. "Volkner, turn on the TV and check the weather." she said. He yawned and turned on the TV. "89 by 1!" he yelled. "I'd go with pants." He yelled to Suki, who was in the other room. "Kay! Get dressed!" She put on her leopard print skinny leg jeans and her From First To Last t-shirt. Volkner put on the same pants he had yesterday and couldn't decide on a shirt. "Pick something! Or call Zaby and tell her to tell them to wait!" she yelled from the bathroom, brushing her teeth. He called Steven and told them to make them wait, and he took Suki's BLAST shirt and put that on. The rips he put safety pins on. She walked out of the bathroom, toothbrush in her mouth. "Shexay." she said, spitting toothpaste everywhere, and she spit and rinsed. He sat on the bed and yawned, watching commercials. She rushed out of the bathroom again, grabbed her purse, and grabbed the room key. "Let's go let's go let's go! Come on!" He got up, turned off the TV, and locked the door.

Suki hopped down the steps, putting her sneaker on and messing with her hair. "There you are, sleepyhead!" Zaby yelled. Steven waved. "Yeh, when are we leaving?" Suki asked. Zaby checked her watch. "10 minutes." she said. Suki smiled. "Good, then I'm gonna go smoke. Volkner, you coming?" she asked. "Yeah. Let's go." They started walking away. "Suki! Wait! Can I talk to you a moment?" Mrs. Kavanawt yelled. Suki turned around and walked over. Volkner shrugged and took out his cigarettes. "Come here." Suki blinked and followed her. Mrs. Kavanaut reached in her purse and gave Suki a pack of Marlboro lights. Suki's eyes widened. "You can't say ANYTHING about this, okay? I'll get arrested if anyone finds out." she whispered. Suki stayed silent, and nodded, smiling. "Thank you SO much, Mrs. K. You're awesome." Mrs. Kavanaut smiled. "It's nothing. You know, that boy really loves you." Suki's mouth opened a bit, and she looked down and smiled. "...yeah. Thanks again." Suki waved and ran back to Volkner and jumped on his back. He grabbed her, and looked back at her. "Let's go, baby!" Volkner laughed and she jumped off. She lit the cigarette and sat on the ground, holding his hand, as ashes fell on her pants.

Everyone was on the bus, and they were all excited. Palmer even found a boy to smooch from a different school. His name was Wallace. Suki teased them as her and Volkner walked to their seats. "Awww, homo love!" she yelled. Palmer kicked her, and went back to kissing shy, little Wallace. Suki slid into a seat with Volkner. "How much money did you bring?" she asked. "Credit card." he kissed her and she smiled. "So I can spend money on y-o-u." She blinked. "Weally?"

"Yeah, really."

"Weally weally?"

"YES. WEALLY. I MEAN REALLY."

"Why?"

"Because I fucking love you."

Suki giggled. She loved when he told her that. She kissed him and jumped up and down in her seat. "This is gonna be FUN." she yelled. "HELLZ YA, BABY." Volkner screamed. Zaby threw stuff at them. "It's too early for screamy-screamy! SHUT UP!" Suki pouted, and sat back in her seat. She grabbed a magazine and tore pages out of it. Volkner cocked his head. "What are you doing?" he asked. She looked up and smiled. She put a paper hat on his head. "I feel sexy now." he said. She smiled. "Yaaaaaaay!" She hugged him and he kissed her. "You're so god damn cute." He said. Suki giggled and started making more paper hats.

"DISNEY, HO!" Suki yelled. Her and Zaby ran around the entrance. "Ohmigosh, I wanna do so much stuff." Zaby exclaimed. "Me too!" Suki chirped, and she ran toward Volkner and hugged him. He hugged her baby. "What're you smokin'?" He asked playfully. "Nothing, I'm just excited as hell" she squeaked. Zaby skipped around giving people tickets. "A ticket for YOU, a ticket for YOU, a ticket for Y-O-U" she sang. Suki ran toward the bag check line, like a little kid going toward free candy. Volkner ran after her. She dropped her bag on the x-ray. "There ya go." She smiled. The bag check lady frowned. "Cigarettes? Hmmm." she said. The lady frowned and gave Suki her bag. "You're all set. Have a nice day." Suki hopped up and down. "Let's go, Volkie!" Volkner smiled stupidly and he walked through the gate.

"Waaaaait for ussss!" Zaby yelled to Suki and Volkner. Zaby and Steven ran after them, and when they finally caught up, they were out of breath. Suki looked behind her. "Oh, hiya." She waved. Volkner smiled. "Hi guys. Don't be so slow. Suki's got a sugar rush." Suki punched Volkner in the stomach. "Shut UP! Let's go shopping first cuz I wanna go swimming!" She hopped up and down, and she dragged him into a Billabong outlet. "Let's go too!" Zaby yelled, and she grabbed Steven's wrist and dragged him into the store too.

While the girls tried on bathing suits, the guys went to another isle to keep from embarrassing themselves, if you catch my drift. "Are you gonna make a move, Stoner?" Volkner asked Steven. Steven looked up. "Um, I dunno...what do I say?!" He asked. Volkner laughed. "Just compliment her, and when or if she hugs you, hug her back. Buy her something." He said. Steven blinked. "But I only brought, like, 100 bucks." Volkner shrugged. "So? Buy her something! She'll love it." He smiled. He waved and walked toward the dressing rooms.

Suki walked out of the dressing room, wearing a striped bathing suit. Volkner's jaw dropped. "Oh my god. You're gorgeous." He yelled. She blushed. "Really, baby? Thank youuu!" She hugged him. "Boobs, boobs, boobs..." He blushed and looked to the side. She wrinkled her nose. "What? You've seen 'em before! You saw 'em last night." She put the tip of her finger in her mouth. Volkner crossed his arms. "You're seductive." he said. She stuck her tongue out. "I'll buy it for you!" he smiled. She hugged him again. "Thank youuuu!" She smiled and ran back into the dressing room.

They walked down the street, holding hands. "You know, Volkie." Suki chirped, "It's always been my dream to screw someone in a bathroom." He laughed. "We'll do that, mos' def. Wanna go on a ride?" Suki nodded, and kissed him. Steven gulped, and looked at Zaby's hands. "1...2...3..." He counted in his head. He grabbed her hand, and she jumped. He blushed, and she smiled. She squeezed his hand.

A few hours and a few beers later... 

"UNZDERAGED DRENKUNGGG..." Suki screamed as she smoked a cigarette, "IS SOOOOOOOOO BAD, I'M FREAKIN' TELLING YOU. LIZZEN TO YOUR AUNTIE SUKI, DON'T DO IT, K?" She yelled. Suki was standing on a table wearing fishnets and heels, talking to about 15 little kids who were sitting on the ground. "AND, AND, AND, AND, AND, LIKE...HAVING SEEEEX? BEFORE I WAS LIKE, 16?" She stumbled, and cast her arm out as if saying no. "WORST THING I EVER DUNNED. I LIKE, GETTED SOOOOOOOOOO DRUNK, AND I DIDN'T KNOZ ANYTHIN THAT HAPEEEND, RIGHT? SO I WAS ALL WOOOOOOOOO..." She fell off the table into the grass. Volkner was laying there too, hiccuping and sleeping. She passed out, and all the little kids started jumping on them. "Tell us another story!" they screamed. "Maybe..." Suki slurred, "...in a ccccccccccccentury...kbye." She totally blacked out.

"Oh god." Zaby laughed like a nutcase, pointing at the two laying in the grass, totally wasted. "We should wake them up..." Steven stopped her. "No! Don't! You're not supposed to wake them up! They'll get all confused! They have to wake up themselves." he yelled. "But we can help them wake up..."

"WAKE UP, LOVEBIRDS! WWAAAAAKKKKEEE UPPPPP!" Zaby, Steven, Brawly, Palmer, Wallace, and a bunch of people were smashing beer bottles on the sidewalk, trying to wake them up. Finally, Suki woke up. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL, MAN?! I'M TRYING TO LIKE, WAKE UP. TAKE ME HOME!" She climbed on top of Volkner, still a little intoxicated, and shoved her hand down his pants. "Be a REAL man and GIVE IT TO ME BABY!" She yelled. Zaby covered her eyes. "I shouldn't be seeing this..." Zaby and Steven dragged the two passed out idiots to a golf cart and drove them to the bus.

The next day, Suki was laying on the floor of the hotel room. Volkner was leaning against the bed, asleep. She opened her eyes. "...what the fuck happened? OH, MY HEEEAADDD..." she screamed. She heard a bunch of bangs, and Zaby ran into the bedroom. "Oh, you're up...hi." Zaby dropped some asprin on the floor and put a glass of water next to Suki. Suki looked at the water, and started screaming and crying. She got up and crawled to Volkner, who was waking up. He rubbed his head. She grabbed his pants and cried. He looked down at her. "...baby...what's wrong?" he whispered. She looked up. "I'm hungover, I don't feel good, and I don't know what happened last night, and I WANT TO DIE!!" He was awake now, and he picked her up and kissed her. She hugged him and cried, soaking his shirt. He tried to stand up, and he picked her up and put her on the bed. Zaby was attempting to stand up too. He tucked Suki in and leaned on the bed. He glared at Zaby. "What happened to her? She's been drunk before, why is she freaked out like this?" Zaby shrugged. "I don't know...I'm going back. Come on, Steven..." Steven wobbled out of the bathroom and walked out the door. Volkner looked at Suki. "OH MY GOD, THERE'S LIKE, BLOOD ALL OVER HER LEG!" He freaked out, and looked for band aids. Zaby glared. "Halt, captain retard. I know why she's acting weird now." Volkner stopped and looked at Zaby. She laughed. "She's on her period." Volkner's eyes widened. "...oh...okay...get out." He pushed her out the door, locked it, crawled in bed, and hugged Suki.

Zaby walked in the door several hours later with a plastic bag that read "CVS" on it. Suki and Volkner were watching MTV in bed, sulking. "Hi guys. I brought you some dinner and some stuff to help your hangovers. I got Suki some Midol, too. You guys hungry?" Suki looked over, but didn't say a word. Volkner blinked. "She hasn't been talking. She can't get up cuz she's hungry and hasn't smoked all day. I'm doing fine, though..." He got up. Suki sniffled and pulled the covers over her head. Zaby handed him the bag. "Thanks, Zab..." he yawned. Zaby smiled, with a concerned look on her face. "No problem. I came back from the park early to check on you guys. Me and Steven are gonna hit the hotel pool, if you wanna come or if you need us. Kay? Feel better soon." She waved and walked out the door. Volkner sat down on the bed and went under the covers. "Want some food?" he asked. She shook her head. "Want some Advil?" She shook her head. He frowned. "...want me to carry you outside so you can smoke a cigarette?" She nodded, and came out of the covers. He carried her outside into a chair and gave her a lighter and her cigarettes. She sighed, and stuck the cigarette in her mouth and smoked. 

Suki went through 3 cigarettes in 30 minutes, and she walked inside and fell on the bed. "...I feel limp." she said. She crawled in the covers and Volkner gave her a bowl of Easy Mac. She snuggled Volkner and rested her head on his chest. "Want some Advil now?" he asked. She nodded, and he gave her the Advil and a bottle of water. She took the Advil and ate her food, and they watched MTV for an hour.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay, Volkner, you go dude! 8D 

Chapter 4

"No more hangover!" Suki yelled as she walked outside. She heard thunder, and it started pouring. "...you're kidding me."

"Since it's raining and it doesn't look like it's letting up, today's Disney trip's canceled. In lieu of it, you guys can do whatever. There's an indoor pool next door with a slide and all that fun stuff, so...go have fun." Mrs. Kavanawt sighed. Suki and Volkner grinned. "I'z hittin' the pool. Volkie comes too." Suki pulled down his pants. "HEY!" He yelled. He pulled his pants up. "Only you can see that." He blinked and sighed. He kicked Suki lightly. "You're being weird. Go away I need something too." Suki smiled and skipped outside. "I'm so addicted to this shit, it's not even funny." she yelled. Volkner looked for an ashtray, shrugged, and flicked the ashes off the balcony. He looked up at Suki, who was staring at him. "...what?" She smiled. "Nothing. You're so hot." He grabbed her and hugged her, and she took a puff of her cigarette. "I love you. And I want to be with you forever." he said. She smiled. "Me too. I fucking love you." She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her, and she kissed him back. She flicked her cigarette off the balcony, and put her hands in his pockets. He blinked. "What are you doing? Oh god..." He looked away and blushed. "I'M NOT BUYING YOU ANYTHING ELSE!" "You suck! ;;"

After Volkner and Suki randomly started dancing, they headed over to the indoor pool. "Wow, this place is huge!" Suki squealed. Volkner shoved his cigarettes in his back pocket. "Yeah. It's really cool." he said, not really interested, though. "Volknnnnnneeerrrr!" a familiar voice called. "Oh, faggy's here." Suki sighed. She rolled her eyes and walked over to a chair, put her stuff down, and stripped, revealing the bathing suit he bought her. Volkner's eyes widened. She threw her pants at him. "Oh, stoppit. Let's go swimming." Volkner shrugged, put her pants down, and took off his clothes. "Boxers! Those are the ones I bit off the first time we did it for real!" she chirped. He laughed and held her hand and she dipped her foot into the water. "Ewe, it's cold!" she yelled. "AHHH!" She screamed, as water splashed her. Drenched, she looked for who did it. It was Zaby, waving to her. "Where were you guys?" She asked. Suki dragged Volkner into the water. "CCCCCCCCOLD! WHEE, CATCH ME!" She jumped on Volkner and he caught her. "Wow, it's not THAT cold..." he said, and she kissed him. She felt his abs. "Have you been working out?" She asked. He looked down. Zaby splashed them. "Answer the question! Where were you?" she yelled. Suki chirped confidently, "We smoked a few cigarettes and I gave Volkie a han-" Volkner slapped his hand over her mouth. "TMI, baby doll." Zaby and Steven's jaws dropped. "Ohhh my gawd." Zaby yelled. Steven blushed. "Ohmaygawdohmaygawdohmaygawd..." he thought.

When they got back to the hotel at about 10:30 PM, they just threw their stuff on the other bed and collapsed. "I'm pooped." Volkner sighed. Suki nodded. He got up. "I'mma take a shower." he said. "No! Let's take a bath together! 3" Volkner looked confused. "Wait, WHAT?" he asked. She got up and linked arms with him. "Lets. Take. A. Bath. Together!33" She chirped. "Uh, um, okay!" he said. She hopped up and down. "It's cool! I read it in a manga once."

"And then I'll get a Vivian Westwood ring and...what's wrong?" Suki asked. Volkner looked to the side. "It's nothing...I mean like...It's kinda weird. Me, you, bathtub?" he said. She leaned forward. "We've had sex before. Like, you've been _inside me._ Nobody else has except you. So why is it weird?" Volkner shrugged. "I dunno. Wanna do it?" Suki nodded and climbed on top of him. "Wait...in the bath?" He blinked. "Wanna do it on the floor?" She shook her head. "In the bed?" She nodded. "It's comfy in there." She got out of the bath, grabbed a towel, and shut the curtains.

When Volkner woke up the next morning, Suki was already outside. He put sweatpants on and walked outside. "Morning." She kissed him. "Mornin'." he said, yawning. Her knees were tucked in her hoodie. Volkner looked at his watch. "...It's 6 in the morning. Why're you up?" he asked and he stretched. "I couldn't sleep, plus I needed a cigarette. Then I decided to watch the sunrise. You looked cold so I left you be. Did you want coffee? I found a Dunkin Donuts down the street." She said. Volkner yawned and nodded. "Sure, why not? Zaby and Steven coming?" he asked. Suki shrugged. "I don't know if they're still asleep." She took out her pack of cigarettes. "...empty..." She sniffled and rubbed her eyes. She tossed the pack off the balcony, and opened a new pack, shaking. "This is just SO bad for me...I have to quit..." She stuck the cigarette in her mouth and lit it. She got up, stuffed the wallet into her hoodie, and bit on the cigarette. "Let's go get coffee." Volkner threw a shirt on and shoes and held her hand. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and they creeped downstairs.

She held her cigarette in one hand and Volkner's hand in the other. She pointed down the street. "It's right down there. Help me finish this." She stuck the cigarette in his mouth for a second and then took it back. He yawned. "Too light for my taste. I like 'em strong." She stuck it in the cigarette trashcan and walked inside. 

"2 iced caramel coffees and 2 decaf please. Cream and sugar?" Suki asked. The Hispanic guy nodded and gave them the coffees. "8.93 is your total." he said. She gave him a 10. "Keep the change..." She said, and she dragged Volkner outside. "People here freak me out. They're all so happy." Volkner took out a cigarette and smoked it. "Huh. Yeh, weird people." He looked around tapping his foot. Suki sipped her coffee. "What're you so impatient about?" she asked. He shrugged. "Last night, post-hangover, it's early...you know. It's kinda cold." She hugged him. "Then let's go back to the hotel." They held hands and walked back to the hotel.

They got back into the hotel, and when they got into the lobby, everyone they were friends with was in there, and they were a little...different. Suki let go of Volkner's hand. They all smirked. "You two haven't been out in like, 2 days. We understand about the hangover...but what was with running off last night, huh? You guys sure seemed to be in a hurry." Winona yelled. Suki blushed. "...It's none of your business." they said at the same time. They blinked and looked at each other. "That was cool." Suki chirped. Winona looked at Volkner. "Well, Volkner, care to explain why you paid so much for this trip and all you guys do is lay around all day?" Volkner glared at them. "Seriously, what do you guys care what we do?" Zaby stepped into the lobby. "She hasn't been spending time with her friends. And if she does, all she talks about is YOU!" Zaby yelled. Suki started crying. "...you guys are ass wipes." She ran upstairs, and then realized she forgot the room key. She went downstairs, grabbed the key from Volkner, and went back up. Volkner slumped in a chair and put his head in his hands. "Every time I see her cry, I always feel like SHIT." He clenched his fists. "Because it's almost always MY fault, and I can't do anything about it." He stood up. "If I dumped her, would that make you feel better? Huh!?" he yelled. Zaby shook her head. "That'd make her feel even worse. Don't do that!" Volkner just shook his head, and he went upstairs.

He knocked on the door. "Suki. It's me. Lemme in." She opened the door and flung her arms around him. "Why do they have to be so...so...mean?!" She hiccuped. He picked her up and closed the door. He dropped her on the bed. "Obviously because they're jealous of what we have. You don't see them taking baths with each other, do you?" He kissed her before she could say anything else. "I love you, and I want to be with you forever." He pulled her up by the hand, and he searched in his back pocket. "So...when we're legal..."

He got down on one knee and gave her a ring.

"Will you like, bear my children, baby?"

Suki started crying again and she nodded. She bent down and hugged him. "I love you so fucking much, and our friends can't ever change that. I love you, Volkner...forever and a day."


	5. Chapter 5

-cliffhanger- :D

Chapter 5

"Next stop: Orlando! New hotel, yaaaay!" Suki squealed. Volkner smiled. "Let's hit the aquarium first," she said as the bus stopped and the doors opened. They stepped outside, and saw Steven and Zaby holding hands. "Nice job, Stoner." Volkner thought in his head as he looked at them. Then he remembered HIS girlfriend, or rather, his fiancée, and he pulled her close to him. She giggled, and she squiggled out of his grip to go run and see Haa-chan, her other best friend. Haa-chan was a cute girl about the same age as Volkner. (Volkner's a year and a half older than Suki) But Haa-chan went to a different school, so they didn't see each other often. Volkner blinked and looked around. There were a LOT of Juniors and Seniors on class trips. He took out a cigarette and searched for his lighter. "...shit. I left it in the..." He turned to look at the bus, which just left. "...bus." He sighed.

"Here. Use mine." a girl's voice said. Volkner looked up and his eyes widened. She winked at him and handed him a custom lighter with flowers on it. "...Me...ra...nee?" He sounded out. Thats what it said on the lighter. "Melanie. I'm Melanie Johnson. I live in the U.S.A!" She said in perfect Japanese. He blinked. "Um, so, you smoke?" He asked. The blonde folded her hands together and closed her eyes, shedding fake tears. "Oh, no, I use that to light my incense" She chirped. She twirled her hair around her finger. "So. What's your name." She asked. "Denji. But...um...you can call me Volkner. That's my...'English' name." She grabbed his hand. "Volkner! What a COOL name! So, Volkner...do you have a giiiiiirlfriend? I could be your ggggggiiiiiirrrrrllllffffrrriiieeennddd." She squeaked. Volkner blushed and ripped his hand out of her grip. Before he could say anything, he lit the cigarette, gave the lighter back to her, and she ran off back with her class, chattering in English. He said silently to himself, "We're in JAPAN...speak JAPANESE..." Suki skipped over. "Who was that?" she asked. He looked away. "I don't know. She lent me her lighter." Suki frowned. "I need a cigarette! Where'd you put your lighter?" He shrugged. "On the bus...that girl was from America. Her name was like...Meh-ruh-nee." Suki blinked. "What the hell? Oh well. I'll be right back."

Suki skipped over to Melanie, who was watching them. "Yo, can I borrow your lighter?" she asked. Melanie blinked and handed her the lighter. "Um, why were you talking to Volkner?" Melanie asked. "He's WAY too cool to be talking to you." Melanie continued after Suki lit the cigarette. She raised an eyebrow and took the cigarette out of her mouth. "Um, EXCUSE ME? Back off, bitch, he's--" Melanie rolled her eyes and walked away. Suki glared at her. "Fucking bitch." She crossed her eyes, grabbed Volkner, and walked into the bathroom with him.

"Um, this is the women's room." he said. The girls from different classes giggled as he got dragged into a stall. Suki pulled down her pants and sat on the toilet. Volkner looked up. "And WHY am I in here with you?" he asked, blushing. "Because I can't trust that stupid American fuck. She'll grab you in an instant. Hold my cigarette." She gave him the cigarette, pulled up her pants, and flushed. He took a drag, and she snatched it away. "Mineeee!" She yelped, frowning. He kissed her. "You're the only one for me."

Melanie gasped. "Is that Volkner?" she thought. "Who's he with? Is that his GIRLFRIEND?" She scowled. "I'll steal him away from whoever it is. Ugh." She rolled her eyes and stormed out. Suki pushed him against the stall door and wrapped her arms around his neck. "See what you did?" She kissed him. "Now I'm hoooorny." She pouted. He slipped out from under her. "Didn't bring a rubber." He stuck his tongue out and put his earrings in. Suki kicked the door open. "I THOUGHT EVERY GUY CARRIED ONE!" She cried, and she took a bottle of shampoo out. "Come on. I'll make you prettyfull." He blinked and walked over to the sink.

"Volkner's hair is SSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIKKKKKKKEEEEEY." Suki screamed as they walked out. Zaby was about to go into the aquarium. "Oh, there you are. Hurry up. Oh, and Volkner, some blondie with big basoomas was looking for you. I told her you were in my pants. Then she started yelling at me in English. If you want her, she's over at the fountain." And there was Melanie, standing by the fountain. Suki saw Haa-Chan again and ditched Volkner.

Melanie spotted Volkner, ran over, and frenched him.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Well, this is the end. ;; By the way, I'm starting a new Pokemon Wild Style. :D 

Ch 6 :D

"EH EH. EH EH. NO." Suki punched Melanie in the face. "BACK THE FUCK OFF. MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE! TAKE ONE STEP CLOSER AND I'LL LIGHT YOUR FACE ON FIRE." Volkner blinked. He smiled; wiped his mouth; chased an ant, but found no relief; looked at his shoes. Melanie was bleeding from the head. "You'll PAY, UGLY!" Melanie yelled. Suki laughed. "Oh, I expected more of a comeback from an American. After all, you have a reputation for being assholes." She waved her finger, Melanie started crying, and she ran away.

Zaby knocked on the hotel door and opened it, and to her demise, instead of asking for sugar she saw Suki squeezing Volkner and making out with him, them in their underwear, and her hand on his ass. "OHHHHHHHH MYYYYYY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD. GET OUT. D" Suki screamed, Volkner sat down with his head in his hands. "You were supposed to lock the door. You're a horrible liar." he said. Suki crawled on all fours and kicked the door shut. She locked it and crawled over to Volkner laying her head in his lap. "I'm bored. Seems you are too." She pointed. He opened one eye, looked down, and nodded.

Suki sat on the bed, brushing her hair and watching the news the next morning. She ate leftover pizza from last night. Volkner sat on the bed, and she scooted back and sat in between his thighs. He put his hands on her stomach. "What time...yawn...is this brunch thing?" he asked, resting his chin on her head. "11:30...it's supposed to rain today." She looked up at him. "We have to take a bus. The regular bus is too big, and we...yeah." She yawned and cuddled him. He kissed her head. "Damn I'm tired." he complained. "Then go to sleep, I'll keep an eye on the time. It's only like, 9. I might go to the pool though with Zaby and Steven before it starts pouring." she said quietly. He looked out the window. "I'll come too..." He stretched. She looked up at him again, and he kissed her. She kissed him back and hugged him. "I love you, Volkner." "I love you too." She rolled off the bed, and so did he, but he fell with a THUMP. Suki pointed and laughed at him, and he pouted. "Clothes off!" They both got changed, and Suki called Zaby to tell her to go to the pool, and she was already there. Suki threw her cigarettes into her bag and they went to the pool.

Volkner waved sleepily to Steven, Zaby, Palmer, and Wallace. Wallace was sitting at the edge of the pool and Palmer was splashing him, giggling. "Hetero's the way to go!" Suki yelled. Palmer learned to ignore her remarks and continue what he was doing. But he did stick his tongue out at her. Suki laid down next to Zaby, and Volkner laid next to Suki. Suki put on her sunglasses and took out her cigarettes. "Hey, do you mind if I smoke?" Zaby didn't say anything. Suki blinked, and threw a rock at her. Zaby sprang up and screamed. "AHHH! Oh, wait, when'd you get here?" Suki blinked and lit her cigarette. "Um, like, 10 minutes ago." Zaby yawned. "Sorry, I um...was up late..." She blushed. A huge grin spread across Suki's face. "You lost your virginity? Yaaay!" She cheered. Volkner lifted up his sunglasses. "For real? Congrats. ONE OF UUUSSS." He yelled. Suki laughed and threw his cigarettes to him. He smoked one. Zaby threw stuff at them. "Shut up!!" She cried. Volkner and Suki blinked. "Um..okay? Volkie, lets go swimming!" Suki yelled as she got up. Volkner pouted. "But I just started smoking a cigarette!" he complained. "That's what they made ashtrays for, dummy." She grabbed an ashtray, grabbed his cigarette from his hand, put it in the ashtray, and went into the water. "Hee hee." She giggled as she grabbed onto his back. He stopped. "What are you doing?" She blinked. "...PULL me. Dumb ass." She bit his shoulder. "OW!" he yelped. She frowned. "Ughhh...Volkner...go to the corner of the pool. I need to talk to you..."

"...I think I'm pregnant again." she whispered. Volkner's face turned totally red, and he looked down. "How do you know?" he whispered. "Like...I was supposed to get my period like weeks ago but I haven't gotten it and my back hurts and I feel nauseous." He sighed and hugged her. "But didn't you just get your period?" Suki shook her head. "No, I um...scratched my leg on your hip piercings..." Zaby peered over her sunglasses. She tapped Steven's shoulder. "Hey...look. Volkner only hugs her that way when something's wrong. Wonder what happened?" Steven blinked. "...Oh yeah. Look at that." Volkner kept hugging her. "Oh shit, she's crying. I'm going over there." Zaby ran over and squatted down. "Suuuuzuuuunnnnaaaa." (Suzuna is Suki's real name. Denji is Volkner's like, real Japanese name.) Suki looked up. "What." Volkner squeezed her tighter, like she was gonna slip away any second. Zaby frowned. "What's wrong?" she asked. Suki shook her head. Volkner let go of her, and pulled her by the wrist out of the pool, grabbed their stuff, and got out of there as quickly as possible.

Steven and Volkner sat on the bed, looking down. Suki and Zaby were sitting on the counter. They heard a little "Beep." Suki grabbed the test, looked at it, and put it back on the counter. She started to laugh. The boys looked over at her, confused. So did Zaby. "Well?" she asked. Suki shrugged. "I looked at the wrong side of the test, but I know I'm not pregnant cuz there's blood dripping down my leg." She pointed at the inside of her thigh. Zaby slapped her hand on her forhead. "BUT I ALREADY STARTED PLANNING THE BABY SHOWER, GOD DAMMIT!" She yelled. Suki wrinkled her nose. "Whaaaaat? O-key-do-key." She plopped down on the bed. Volkner sat across from her in a wooden chair, and he threw tampons at her. "Ow." she'd say everytime he threw one at her. She started throwing them back, and she threw them at Zaby, who started pegging them at Steven, who threw them at Zaby and Suki, and eventually there were tampons all over the room.

"We went through 3 packs of tampons?! God!" Zaby yelled, laughing. Volkner opened another pack, without saying a word, and kept throwing them at Suki. She glared at him. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" She screamed. He blinked. "My problem is that I have the power to make you pop out a child, and I try to do whatever I can do to prevent that. But sometime in the future, maybe in like 3 years when we get married, we're GONNA have kids, and we're not gonna know what to do when they're born. So, like, maybe we should do research." He took out a cigarette and chewed on it. Suki blinked. "Well, that's in a long time...ish. But we have to have fun now!" She smiled. He looked down. "That's not my plan, Suki...I'm going to collage next year." She looked up. "...what?" He blinked. "I want to be a gym leader. I have for a while. So...I'm leaving. And I hope you'll understand." Tears started welling in Suki's eyes. "...does that mean we're splitting up?" She asked. He looked up and smiled. "No...I want you to come with me." She smiled slightly. "But...I don't have that much money..." she whispered. Volkner put his arm around her. "Didn't your parents save up collage money for you?" he asked. She thought for a moment. "...Yeah. YEAH. YEAH!!" She hugged him, and they looked at Steven and Zaby, who were just standing with their mouths wide open.

"Um..." they said, "...we're uh..." Zaby smiled and laughed. "We think that..." She looked at Steven. He smiled and held her hand. "It's appropriate to tell you guys..." He laughed too. Zaby pointed at herself. "I'm the Champion of the Sinnoh league." Steven pointed to himself. "And I'm the Champion of the Hoenn league."

"So, if you guys become gym leaders..." Zaby started,

"We'll be your boss." Steven finished.

Suki and Volkner's mouths dropped. "Ha...um...alrighty then." Suki laughed. Volkner smiled. "Okay." Zaby took out a map. "Currently, we're recruiting possible gym leaders for Snowpoint City..." she pointed at the map. "...and Sunyshore City." She pointed to that as well. Suki frowned. "Those are really far apart..." Volkner nodded. "Oh well, we'll find a way to make it work." Volkner held Suki's hand. Zaby and Steven smirked. 

Suki and Volkner ran outside. She gripped his hand and yelled, "I'M GOING TO COLLAGE!!" He smiled. "I LOVE HER AND I'M GOING TO COLLAGE!!"

The End

Whoopee. Were you expecting more than 5 chapters? -Lafflaff.- Well. I have a treat for you. I'm making another story, since well...this isn't much of a filler. It'll be about Suki and Volkner's collage life, along with finding a home and the struggles of being a gym leader. I'm expecting at least 20, 30 chapters at the most. ((A/N: I wrote it, it ended up not being very long at all. I realized I should lead it into d/p.)) SO THAT'LL BE FUN, YES? I'm gonna have little skits at the end, too!


End file.
